bloonideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Robotic Defence ideas/bloons
New Bloon Ideas Soviet Blimp M.O.A.B. class bloon. Looks like a B.F.B, but with the Communist scythe and hammer on it. Powered by 2 rockets. Splits into 2 Z.O.M.G.s when destroyed. Greedy Bloon Immune to any tower that has less than $3,000 spent on it. Weak to money from the capitalist monkey. It turns into three green bloons and three yellow bloons, all tightly spaced. It takes 100 hits to destroy. Flag Bloon all bloons within a short radius of this bloon move 500% faster for 3 seconds Water Bloon immune to fire. splits into 2 rainbow bloons Glass Bloon Immune to Lasers weak against heavy things Paper Bloon Immune to ice. Weak against silverfish and fire. Orange Bloon Immune to Fire. Drops out 2 purple bloons when popped. Purple Bloon Imune to Sharpness (Pointy projectiles). Drops out 3 yellow bloons when popped. Pinga Bird Bloon Another infuse your hatred bloon. When popped, Pinga Bird will appear. Destroy him with your towers. When you destroy him, you get 1000 Monkey Money, and 175 lives. Packed Bloon splits into 100 black bloons. the black bloons are very very VERY close to each other. Ink Bloon When it is popped, it will spray ink at the tower that popped it so it can't pop anything for 10 seconds. it is immune to corrosive glue, too. When popped it will contain 3 rainbow bloons. So now all ceramic bloons spawn an ink bloon. They will move slightly faster than a ceramic bloon. Shifter Bloon Shifts from visible to invisible every second. contains 2 pinks. monkey village has upgrade to allow towers to spot this bloon when in invisible mode. snipers can attack this bloon in invisible mode. Diamond Bloon Has 50 lives, but is only as fast as a blue bloon. Drops a ceramic. M.O.A.Bs now drop four diamond bloons. Trap Bloon has 10 hp. when hit, all towers in a large (2/0 dart monkey) radius cant shoot for a second. best to kill it with a sniper. splits into 2 zebra bloons. Tiger Bloon Along with the zebra bloon, this is dropped with a rainbow. Is the combination of black & orange (Imune to fire & explosions, and drops 1 of each when popped). Resource Bloon Same as a ceramic, but +100 hearts after defeating. Spawns 10 zebra bloons, immune to ice and fire. Unupdated Bloon Rarely appears when you pop a bloon: 1/100 chance of appearing. If popped (10 pops) you will get 1,000 cash to 5,000 cash and 200 to 500 lives, and spawns 2 lion bloons. Tan Bloon Immune to darts. Like a white or black bloon in size and speed. Brown Bloon Immune to tacks. like a white or black bloon in size and speed. Silver Bloon Must be hit 5 times in rapid succession to be popped. Drops two white bloons. Gold Bloon Must be hit 10 times in rapid succession to be popped. Drops a silver bloon. Powerup Bloon When popped, the powerup bloon makes all other bloons in his small (0,0 tack shooter) range. It can make them camo, regen, speedy (see below) and upgrade them two ranks. It sometimes is a dud, though. LASER ''' RMCB / Regrow Moab Class Bloon Moab Class Bloon. X1.5 Health of an normal MOAB Has x0.5 more speed then an normal MOAB. When Popped summons x3 Regrow Ceramics and x1 Camo Regrow Ceramic. '''MONKEY ' 'unlike super monkey shoots lazers half as fast as a super monkey,but starts out with lasers.cost $3,500 (path 1) laser upgrades #1 laser beams :shoots super long lasers($7,000) #2 extra beams :adds 2 extra beams($10,000) #3 awsome beams :shoots 4 laser beams and 2 lasers($13,500)#4 mega shot :shoots 13 laser beams($25,000) (path 2) beam upgrades #1 plasma :switches lasers to a stronger beam($8,500)#2 technalogical plasma :spreads plasma($16,000) #3 death laser :shoots a huge lasaer beam($25,000)#4 death beam :shoots a mega strong beam($40,000) Ultra X (U.T.X) the Ultra X is the SECOND strongest bloon in the game. it has 20,000 lives in hard mode and 290,000 lives in the Extra Hard mode. it appears only in the last level of hard\extra hard mode and it serves as the final nightmare boss. but it's speed is only as fast as a red bloon. it can attack towers with it's cannons of water, ice, slime (the same slime as the Devil's Bloon), fire, laser, plasma, water, wind, tornado, darkness, bombs, rockets, robotic bloons & cannons that shoot Devil's Bloons or other bloons. the Ultra X dosen't leave the maze when finishes, instead, it comes back from the maze from the other side and flies threw the maze in reverse until it finishes the maze 9 times in extra hard mode or 11 times in hard mode. after it pops it explodes and then the game finishes by you winning and earning 1,000 dollars in hard mode\1,000,000 dollars in extra hard mode. but if he finishes all his rounds you lose all your lives & you lose 40,500 dollars (if you have less you are left with one dollar only). the Ultra X spaceship is the only bloon in the maze in the final level. Weighted Bloon This Bloon is Even Wierder Than Lead Bloons! Moves at the spead of a lead and is immune to darts, but its incredible weight gives it immunity to all Knockback Attacks/Abilities (For Example Wizard's Tornados Wouldnt Knock Them Back Or Neither Would Ninja's distaction) This Could Either Be a Whole New Bloon in itself, or could be a bloon powerup like The Camo And Regrow powerups. The Funny Bloon Immune to everything but strangely, it's beneficial. For each projectile you hit it with, you gain an extra dollar and an extra life. So yeah. Feel free to hit this bloon before a million MOABs show up. I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E bloon Strongest bloon in the whole game spawns 128 UTX bloons.almost impossible to destroy. N.O.C.H.A.N.C.E bloon Spawns 1024 I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E bloons. Round 300 C.A.N.T.D.E.S.T.R.O.Y Bloon spawns 5972 no chance bloons round 750 TNT BLOON has 1 HP, but destroys in its (2-0 dart monkey) range. temples and sun gods can't be destroyed. the TNT bloon spawns 18 pinks. Only spawns from nuke bloon. charm bloon when popped will make the towers around it temporaily dazed BTD9 ,,oo'' means infinity of something bloon First Round hp RBE regen 12 as selected bloon as selected bloon camo 23 as selected bloon as selected bloon spanwer 36 as selected bloon as selected bloon double camo 105 as selected bloon as selected bloon triple camo 498 as selected bloon as selected bloon sprint 234 as selected bloon as selected bloon gorgo 246 as selected bloon as selected bloon drull 247 as selected bloon as selected bloon krallen 248 as selected bloon as selected bloon supersprint 253 as selected bloon as selected bloon ninja 225 as selected bloon as selected bloon gunner 227 as selected bloon as selected bloon super regen in special missions as selected bloon as selected bloon hyper regen 151 as selected bloon as selected bloon ultra regen in special missions as selected bloon as selected bloon omega regen 376 as selected bloon as selected bloon legendary regen 372 as selected bloon as selected bloon lightspeed 360 as selected bloon as selected bloon everliving 756 as selected bloon as selected bloon Red 1 1 1 Nuke 107 1 1 Blue 3 1 2 Green 6 1 3 Yellow 11 1 4 Pink 14 1 5 Purple 14 1 6 Shock 71 1 7 orange 16 3 9 zombie 504 10 10 Black 20 1 13 White 22 1 13 camo (bloon) in special missions 1 13 Zebra 26 1 27 Lead 28 1 27 conehead zombie 508 28 (18 for roadcone) 28 Charge 84 5 30 Commando 32 5 44 Rainbow 29 1 55 freeplay 200,000,001 1 55 orange202 contained by king bloon or tiger bloon 20 59 Warp 56 1 61 buckethead zombie 513 65 (55 for bucket) 65 king 411 5 65 Police 109 1 66 Aqua 53 1 66 Hypno 126 5 67 Ceramic 40 10 120 Shining 66 10 130 Evoliution 70 10 130 Tiger 424 5 209 Thick Ceramic 116 25 265 Tree Aerostat 44 75 315 Unlimate Lead 459 400 452 TURBO 61 250 460 MOAB 46 200 680 IGBM in special missions 1,000 1,004 TERP 217 250 2,090 IABOBE in special missions 300 3,220 BFB 65 700 3,520 ARIA 75 1,200 8,840 SPICA 75 1,800 9,840 DERP 152 2,000 15,680 ZOMG 85 4,000 17,680 TZOMG 104 4,000 17,680 SUPERB 108 8,000 43,360 DRILL 126 10,000 80,000 ZERP 153 8,000 78,720 BLITZ 109 15,000 85,720 Apopalypse 102 20,000 20,000+ Genesis 103 20,000 20,000+ EMGPAS spanws from DMOAB 20,000 23,320 super 530 100 24,100 giga shock 509 25,000 25,000 BRICK 433 30,000 oo chaos 110 40,000 40,000+ Dimensional 117 40,000 40,000+ Omega 124 50,000 50,000+ time 532 70,000 70,000+ Coconut 118 80,000 83,240 ENTITY 156 60,000 60,000+ DMOAB 368 90,000 90,480+ GIGABRICK 466 90,000 oo ROCKET 419 50,000 143,280 BOSSBRICK in special missions 490,000 oo re-omega 512 500,000 500,000+ KAB 195 512,000 678,560+ DBFB 370 900,000 1,261,920+ DAVE 257 1,000,000 1,027,000 PEANUT 252 1,000,000 1,070,720 SAS spanws from DMOAB 2,000,000 2,080,000 KERP 213 512,000 3,226,240+ FINALBRICK in special missions 1,200,000 oo hyper 555 10,000 4,830,000 ATOTW 266 2,000,000 7,600,000 DZOMG 402 9,000,000 14,047,680+ SEOB 276 5,000,000 37,400,000 LOD 289 15,000,000 164,600,000 TMA 334 50,000,000 758,400,000 SABOD 351 250,000,000 3,283,600,000 DEATH 369 800,000,000 13,934,400,000 RPG 379 2,000,000,000 57,737,600,000 BB 391 10,000,000,000 240,950,400,000 BUNNY in special missions 50,000,000,000 50,000,000,000 SLAYER 404 80,000,000,000 1,043,801,600,000 BUNNY OF DEATH LORDS in special missions 250,000,000,000 250,000,000,000 BBOSS 414 360,000,000,000 4,175,206,400,000 OMEGA 427 720,000,000,000 coming soon! BLOOD 454 5,000,000,000,000 coming soon! META07 472 25,000,000,000,000 coming soon! IMITATER 500 75,000,000,000,000 coming soon! NUT in special missions 500 sixtillion 500 sixtillion PATATO 600 27 septillion coming soon! BBB 555 111 septillion 111 septillion (1,000,000 (500,000) blue bloons) TALL-NUT in special missions 500 septillion 502 septillion centired in special missions 1 1 centillion STRONGNUT in special missions 200 centillion 200 centillion+ googred in special missions 1 1 googolplex ENORMONUT in special missions 10 googolplex 32 googolplex GFB 812 1 nonillion coming soon! SAFE 1068 1 decillion coming soon! FAIL 1097 6 decillion coming soon! |- |GETREKT |3600 |1 tredecillion |1.3 tredecillion New Bloon Power Ups Ghost Bloon A ghost bloon acts like a camo lead but moves as fast as a pink. It can be popped by ice fire, tornados and bombs. Beware Ghost Zebras. Ghost Pink on round 44, ghost zebras on 76 and ghost ceramics on 84. Ghost MOAB Class Bloons first appear on 90. Lead Bloons New lead bloons! For example:lead red bloon:red bloon size,color,but with the bolts and lines. Lead zebra bloons will not have immunity to explosives. A lead zebra will now have 2 whites and immunity to ice, lead black bloons will be omitted. E360 (Talk) 01:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Doom Bloons These look like normal bloons but can be camo and/or regen. However they have a white skull on them (black if it's a white bloon.) if one escapes you will lose ALL of your lives. The doom status passes through all layers of a bloon. Robber Bloons The robber status takes lives as well as steals 20 dollars for each layer. for example if a pink robber bloon passes through, you lose 100 dollars. the robber status goes through all layers. If the bloon can not take the full amount, like if the same pink passes through and you only have 50 dollars, it will take double lives! Speedy Bloons These bloons move twice as fast as normal. Random Bloon it's a Power Up Bloon that makes all the bloons in the track the same type of bloon for 10 levels. but they can't change any boss levels. Strong Bloons these bloons are the same as any bloons except they are stronger and they have more health. these are the healths of all the strong bloons: red bloon: 5 HP blue bloon: 10 HP green bloon: 20 HP yellow bloon: 50 HP pink bloon: 70 HP black\white\tan\brown bloon: 80 HP gold\silver bloon: 100 HP zebra bloon: 260 HP rainbow bloon: 300 HP M.O.A.B: 500 HP B.F.B 750 HP ZOMG 1000 HP UTX 5000 HP IMPOSSIBLE 10000 HP MONKEY BLOON all monkey-based towers will not attack. the only things that will attack are tack shooters, bomb towers, spike factories, dartling guns, bloonchipper, road spikes, and exploding pineapples. it can be identified by the monkey face on the middle of it. BTD9 ,,oo'' means infinity of something bloon First Round hp RBE regen 12 as selected bloon as selected bloon camo 23 as selected bloon as selected bloon spanwer 36 as selected bloon as selected bloon double camo 105 as selected bloon as selected bloon triple camo 498 as selected bloon as selected bloon sprint 234 as selected bloon as selected bloon gorgo 246 as selected bloon as selected bloon drull 247 as selected bloon as selected bloon krallen 248 as selected bloon as selected bloon supersprint 253 as selected bloon as selected bloon ninja 225 as selected bloon as selected bloon gunner 227 as selected bloon as selected bloon super regen in special missions as selected bloon as selected bloon hyper regen 151 as selected bloon as selected bloon ultra regen in special missions as selected bloon as selected bloon omega regen 376 as selected bloon as selected bloon legendary regen 372 as selected bloon as selected bloon lightspeed 360 as selected bloon as selected bloon everliving 756 as selected bloon as selected bloon Red 1 1 1 Nuke 107 1 1 Blue 3 1 2 Green 6 1 3 Yellow 11 1 4 Pink 14 1 5 Purple 14 1 6 Shock 71 1 7 orange 16 3 9 zombie 504 10 10 Black 20 1 13 White 22 1 13 camo (bloon) in special missions 1 13 Zebra 26 1 27 Lead 28 1 27 conehead zombie 508 28 (18 for roadcone) 28 Charge 84 5 30 Commando 32 5 44 Rainbow 29 1 55 freeplay 200,000,001 1 55 orange202 contained by king bloon or tiger bloon 20 59 Warp 56 1 61 buckethead zombie 513 65 (55 for bucket) 65 king 411 5 65 Police 109 1 66 Aqua 53 1 66 Hypno 126 5 67 Ceramic 40 10 120 Shining 66 10 130 Evoliution 70 10 130 Tiger 424 5 209 Thick Ceramic 116 25 265 Tree Aerostat 44 75 315 Unlimate Lead 459 400 452 TURBO 61 250 460 MOAB 46 200 680 IGBM in special missions 1,000 1,004 TERP 217 250 2,090 IABOBE in special missions 300 3,220 BFB 65 700 3,520 ARIA 75 2,000 8,840 SPICA 75 3,000 9,840 DERP 152 2,000 15,680 ZOMG 85 4,000 17,680 TZOMG 104 4,000 17,680 SUPERB 108 8,000 43,360 DRILL 126 10,000 80,000 ZERP 153 8,000 78,720 BLITZ 109 15,000 85,720 Apopalypse 102 20,000 20,000+ Genesis 103 20,000 20,000+ EMGPAS spanws from DMOAB 20,000 23,320 super 530 100 24,100 giga shock 509 25,000 25,000 BRICK 433 30,000 oo chaos 110 40,000 40,000+ Dimensional 117 40,000 40,000+ Omega 124 50,000 50,000+ time 532 70,000 70,000+ Coconut 118 80,000 83,240 ENTITY 156 60,000 60,000+ DMOAB 368 90,000 90,480+ GIGABRICK 466 90,000 oo ROCKET 419 50,000 143,280 BOSSBRICK in special missions 490,000 oo re-omega 512 500,000 500,000+ KAB 195 512,000 678,560+ DBFB 370 900,000 1,261,920+ DAVE 257 1,000,000 1,027,000 PEANUT 252 1,000,000 1,070,720 SAS spanws from DMOAB 2,000,000 2,080,000 KERP 213 512,000 3,226,240+ FINALBRICK in special missions 1,200,000 oo hyper 555 10,000 4,830,000 ATOTW 266 2,000,000 7,600,000 DZOMG 402 9,000,000 14,047,680+ SEOB 276 5,000,000 37,400,000 LOD 289 15,000,000 164,600,000 TMA 334 50,000,000 758,400,000 SABOD 351 250,000,000 3,283,600,000 DEATH 369 800,000,000 13,934,400,000 RPG 379 2,000,000,000 57,737,600,000 BB 391 10,000,000,000 240,950,400,000 BUNNY in special missions 50,000,000,000 50,000,000,000 SLAYER 404 80,000,000,000 1,043,801,600,000 BUNNY OF DEATH LORDS in special missions 250,000,000,000 250,000,000,000 BBOSS 414 360,000,000,000 4,175,206,400,000 OMEGA 427 720,000,000,000 coming soon! BLOOD 454 5,000,000,000,000 coming soon! META07 472 25,000,000,000,000 coming soon! IMITATER 500 75,000,000,000,000 coming soon! NUT in special missions 500 sixtillion 500 sixtillion PATATO 600 27 septillion coming soon! BBB 555 111 septillion 111 septillion (1,000,000 (500,000) blue bloons) TALL-NUT in special missions 500 septillion 502 septillion centired in special missions 1 1 centillion STRONGNUT in special missions 200 centillion 200 centillion+ googred in special missions 1 1 googolplex ENORMONUT in special missions 10 googolplex 32 googolplex GFB 812 1 nonillion coming soon! SAFE 1068 1 decillion coming soon! FAIL 1097 6 decillion coming soon! Did you guys hear? Ninja Kiwi confirmed 2 months ago that they are working on Bloons TD 6! Now is your chance to submit these ideas to the NK Staff!Category:Bloons TD 6 ideas Category:The TNT bloon has 1 hp, but explodes when pops and destroys all towers in it's (1-0 apprentice) range. Sun Gods and Temples can't be exploded. Spawns 38 ZOMGs. First round: 100